Hero
by LeikoLauren
Summary: SONGFIC. America dedicates a song to England. Hero - Enrique Iglesias. USUK GIRIPAN PRUSSWISSAUS DENNOR ROCHU ICEHONG THAIVIET LIETPOL ETC ETC. CAPS. THEY HAVE TAKEN OVER.


Music boomed out through the loud speaker as many couples raved on the dance floor. All the nations were at a party hosted by Hungary and Japan, A.K.A, Elizabeta and Kiku. The worth noting nations there were, ahem…

Germany, the Italy twins, Spain, Austria, America, England, France, Russia, China, Taiwan, Hong Kong, Thailand, Vietnam, South Korea, Prussia, Ukraine, Belarus, Lithuania, Poland, Estonia, Latvia, Denmark, Norway, Sweden, Finland, Iceland, Greece, Switzerland, Liechtenstein, and…uh…what's his name? C-canadia? Canbonana? Canada? That's it! Canada!

Several countries were forcing Iceland and Hong Kong into liplock, while Belarus was glaring at China, who was sat in Russia's lap.

Thailand was in the corner with Vietnam, both kissing, while South Korea was busy trying to put Made in Korea labels on everything and everyone.

Taiwan was chatting with Liechtenstein and Ukraine, while France was trying to grope Canada. Prussia was arguing with a drunk Austria about who Switzerland belonged to, while Switzerland himself was asleep in the middle.

Sweden was chatting with Finland. Well, Finland was chatting, Sweden was just nodding, while Denmark was forcing Iceland to kiss Hong Kong, much to Norway's anger.

Greece was snoozing next to Estonia and Latvia, who were chatting drunkenly, while Spain and Romano were having a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors, for some reason. Germany and Italy were talking about wurst and pasta, and which was better.

Now, you may be wondering, where the hell were the two hosts, and what were America and England doing…well, England was next to Spain, drinking some beer he stole from Prussia, and America was sat down next to Canada, bored out of his mind. Until…

"Okay, everyone! Pipe down! Pipe down! And Austria, hunny, just have a threesome! Make sure to record it though!" a voice sounded. Hungary.

"Uh, ano…Hungary-chan, give me a copy?" Japan.

"Of course~ Anyways, since the party needs spicing up…(and a bit of yaoi…)we decided to let people sing! So…without further ado, who wants to sing? It can be a duet, solo, or dedicated to someone!"

Greece woke up at this, while Thailand and Vietnam stopped kissing. The other countries silenced, until America spoke up.

"Me! Me! The hero will sing a song!"

"Oh great, the dumbass is gonna burst our eardrums…" England groaned and America smiled.

Alfred walked to the stage and claimed the microphone and Hungary and Japan stood down.

"Okay…this is gonna be epic! Hey, Kiku, can you play the guitar to this song?" he shoved a piece of paper into the Japanese boys face.

Kiku looked at the paper, then smirked.

"Dedicated to _him_ eh?"

Alfred nodded.

"I can play the guitar…no worries. Ready?" after receiving a nod, Alfred turned to the audience.

"Before I begin…I would like to dedicate this song to someone I love dearly, and I know he's in this room, probably wasted. Kiku, is he wasted?"

Kiku scanned the room. "No, surprisingly."

"Good. Let's start!"

Kiku broke out into tune.

"_Let me be your hero_" Alfred said in a deep husky voice, making several girls swoon.

"_Would you dance, if I asked you to dance?  
>Would you run, and never look back?"<em>

Several people froze. He wasn't really singing this, was he? How…out of character…

"_Would you cry, if you saw me crying?  
>And would you save my soul, tonight?"<em>

"_Would you tremble, if I touched your lips?  
>Would you laugh? Oh please tell me this<br>Now would you die, for the one you love?  
>Hold me in your arms, tonight"<em>

He grinned.

"_I can be your hero, baby  
>I can kiss away the pain<br>I will stand by you forever  
>You can take my breath away"<em>

Alfred noticed _that person's _eyes widen. He loved those eyes.

Kiku smirked as he saw several countries cry a little. He couldn't blame them, it was a good song. And it described two certain countries, so. DAMN. WELL.

"_Would you swear, that you'll always be mine?  
>Or would you lie? Would you run and hide?<br>Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?  
>I don't care you're here, tonight"<em>

The person who the song was dedicated to shook his head as he grasped his glass tightly.

He couldn't really be…

No.

Impossible.

He left you.

The ungrateful bastard.

He couldn't be singing about you…

Couldn't he…?

"_I can be your hero, baby  
>I can kiss away the pain<br>I will stand by you forever  
>You can take my breath away"<em>

"_Oh, I just wanna hold you  
>I just wanna hold you, oh yeah<br>Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?"_

Alfred gripped the microphone as he sang on. He actually liked this song, as awkward as it may be. And it described him and _him _so well…many countries seemed to of figured it out, as several of the childish nations swayed to the music.

"_Well I don't care you're here, tonight"_

Several countries cleared a path way, to the one and only…

Alfred stepped off the stage, and slowly walked to _him_.

Only him.

Only to one he hurt…

Only the one he cared about at the moment…

"_I can be your hero, baby  
>I can kiss away the pain, oh yeah<br>I will stand by you forever  
>You can take my breath away"<em>

He finally reached his target.

Emerald green eyes.

Messy blond hair…

Bushy but still attractive eyebrows…

England, A.K.A, Arthur.

He lowered his forehead onto the others, as he continued to sing, his breath blowing onto Arthur.

"_I can be your hero, I can kiss away the pain  
>(I can be your hero, baby)"<em>

Several other countries sang In the background.

He smiled.

Arthur's eyes widened again, but he smiled.

"_And I will stand by you, forever  
>You can take my breath away<br>You can take my breath away"_

He dropped the microphone, which landed on the carpet with a crash. Not letting that affect him…he sang the last line.

"_An' I can be your hero"_

The song ended and Kiku stopped playing.

"I love you, so much…Arthur…"

With those words, he swooped in for a kiss, which Arthur accepted fully, kissing back.

Countries around them cheered, and hugged and kissed their lovers.

Kiku and Elizabeta joined together again.

"Looks like USUK is rather popular…"

"Indeed, Kiku. Indeed."

Kiku spun round as someone tapped his shoulder.

"He-heracles…" he blushed.

"Kiku…" he kissed him full on. Kiku hesitated, but accepted.

Next to them, Elizbeta squeed. She was in fangirl heaven.

Greece and Japan were kissing…

America and England were kissing…

Germany and Italy were kissing…

Spain and Romano were kissing…

Prussia was kissing Switzerland who had woken up, and Austria was hugging them both…

Denmark and Norway were kissing…

Sweden and Finland were kissing…

Lithuania and Poland were surprisingly kissing…

Russia and China were kissing…

Iceland and Hong Kong were kissing….

OMG.

Elizabeta fainted.

She dropped $100…

The camera blacked out.

Owari~

Me: Oh, Elizabeta, you amuse me so…


End file.
